communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Communication Studies
◄ Communication Studies ► Diretor : Adam Davidson - Roteirista : Chris McKenna - Exibido : 11 de fevereiro de 2010 - Temporada : Um - Episódio : Dezesseis Resumo : Jeff tenta consertar seu relacionamento com Britta depois de um telefonema que ela faz bêbada. Enquanto isso, Annie e Shirley decidem humilhar Señor Chang, a fim de proteger o orgulho de Troy e Pierce. História Michelle e Jeff chegam à faculdade, ela se oferece para acompanhá-lho ao baile do Dia dos Namorados amanhã. Jeff concorda em se juntar a ela no baile e pergunta o que exatamente ela espera dele.Ela diz a thumb|288pxele para fazer o que o faz feliz antes de ir para sua classe. Com Jeff indo para a sala de estudo, ele verifica as mensagens em seu telefone celular e percebe um correio de voz interessante deixado por Britta . Mais tarde, na sala de estudo, o Ser Humano de Greendale oferece presentes para Shirley , Annie e Abed . Pierce e Troy estam chateados por eles não ganharem nada. Britta finalmente chega, e de ressaca. Depois que o resto do grupo sai para ir para suas aulas, Jeff fica para falar com ela. Ele coloca em seu correio de voz a ligação dela, que consiste em um discurso retórico bêbado.Envergonhada, ela corre para fora da sala com Jeff rindo dela. Ao sair, ele encontra Abed que pergunta a Jeff o que aconteceu. Quando Jeff explica alegremente a situação, Abed avisa sobre suas possíveis ramificações. Ele explica que o equilíbrio entre Jeff e Britta mudou e que agora ele tem algo que ele pode segurar em cima dela. Jeff é cético até que ele observa uma notável mudança na atitude de Britta em direção a ele na aula de espanhol.A "aula" do Señor Chang é interrompido quando o Ser Humano de Greendale chega. Ele oferece dois presentes das namoradas de Troy e Pierce. Chang percebe que eles compraram e enviaram os presentes para si mesmos. Ele faz com que a classe ria dos dois. Mais tarde, no refeitório , Shirley e Annie estão irritados com Chang por ele humilhar seus amigos e decidem fazer algo sobre isso.Enquanto isso, Jeff está tentando acalmar as coisas com Britta, mas ela interpreta seus esforços como piedade e pede para ele deixá-la sozinha. Depois, Jeff interrompe a filmagem do filme de Abed na sala de aula de espanhol para pedir seus conselhos sobre como resolver a situação. Abed sugere que ele finja estar bêbado e ligar para ela de volta. Quando Jeff é incapaz de agir de forma convincente bêbado,Abed se oferece para ajudá-lo com sua performance. Mais tarde, Abed está tentando inspirar um desempenho realista de Jeff de volta em seu quarto do dormitório. Jeff está irritado com toda a situação, mais ainda depois de Abed falar suas observações pessoais sobre sua atração por ambas as mulheres. Ele ressalta que Britta o desafia a ser melhor, thumb|322pxenquanto Slater é de baixa manutenção e aceita muito bem ele do jeito que ele é. Jeff diz a Abed que ele não pode fazer isso enquanto está a ser estudado por ele. Abed concorda e começa a beber junto com Jeff. Muito em breve, ambos ficar extremamente bêbado e festejam toda noite. Na manhã seguinte, ambos estão ausentes na aula de espanhol. O Ser Humano de Greendale chega e entrega uma carta para Chang, que supostamente contém uma oferta de trabalho do Departamento de Espanhol de Princeton. Chang percebe a brincadeira e põe a culpa em Pierce e Troy. Ele ordena eles a acompanhá-lo para o baile do Dia dos Namorados como sua vadias, vestindo roupas de mulheres. Eles começam a protestar, mas Chang ameaça reprova-los se eles não fizerem. Enquanto isso, no dormitório de Abed , Jeff finalmente acorda com ressacas incapaz de se lembrar da noite anterior. Quando Abed verifica o celular de Jeff , ele revela que não só ele ligou para Britta na noite passada, mas ligou para a Slater também. Mais tarde, na sala de estudo , Pierce e Troy estão determinados a descobrir quem realmente enviou a carta a Chang,no entanto Shirley e Annie assumem que foram elas que mandaram e falaram que iriam contar ao Chang sobre isso,mais Pierce e Troy decidem continuar para protege-las . Slater está inrritada com Jeff por ele ter ligado para ela por engano,querendo falar com a Britta,Jeff assume a Britta que ele não se lembra da ligação e ela mostra para ele e a Slater a ligação no correio de voz onde ele fala bem da Slater. Jeff fica surpreso que as coisas ficaram legais entre eles novamente. End Tag Troy e Pierce saem do baile do Dia dos Namorados. Troy é surpreendido quando descobre que Pierce tem planos de sair com Chang para tomar frozen yogurt. Curiosidades *Neste episódio Abed menciona o seriado Quem é o chefe(Who is the Boss), mas tarde ele teria uma aula sobre a série na segunda temporada no episódio " Competitive Wine Tasting ". *Neste episódio Jeff diz que ele foi para a Disneylândia mais na quinta temporada no episódio "Geothermal Escapism", ele diz a Troy que ele nunca deixou Colorado. É possível que ele estava mentindo apenas para faze-lo se sentir melhor. *O episódio apresenta a primeira menção do filme " Beetlejuice ". O filme de Tim Burton de 1988 é sobre um fantasma que é convocado depois de ter seu nome falado três vezes. O filme viria a ser mencionado na segunda temporada no episódio " Cooperative Calligraphy "e novamente na terceira temporada no episódio '' Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps ", que inclui uma breve aparição do personagem fazendo demorar três anos para a piada.'' Referências *Señor Chang faz uma dança da galinha na sala de aula que é uma homenagem a uma piada recorrente em Arrested Development. * Slater menciona o filme "Beetlejuice", quando ela tira sarro do nome de Britta. * Abed menciona o seriado Who is the Boss e Friends. * Abed, referindo-se a sua mais recente estrela do seu filme como o novo asiatico de Lost. *A canção " We are not Alone "é tocada durante Jeff e Abed ficarem bêbados.Não só a musica mais como a cena é homenagem ao filme "Clube dos Cinco". Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios de Dia dos Namorados